


Change is Good

by gritsinmisery



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Limericks, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray discusses Bodie's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Lyrical Lads" challenge at the LJ comm "teaandswissroll". All things _Professionals_ belong to Brian Clemens _et. al._ I'm just playing with them.

Ray queried his mate with a fret,  
"You're the flightiest bloke I've met!  
Ex-seaman, ex-merc,  
Ex-Paras, you jerk  
What's next?" Bodie leered back, "Ex-het."


End file.
